


Chocolate Syrup

by kawaiiowl18



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: That moment when your boyfriend has a sweet tooth and a streak of dominance in him.





	Chocolate Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bless me father, for I have sinned.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Not beta'd.

People assumed who owned who in this relationship, assumed who topped and who didn't from jokes and comments they made but as soon as that bedroom door was shut - there was no room for assumption or question. Jesse was currently naked, red rope keeping his hands above him and his legs tied open for Hanzo to do what he wished with him. It was trust, Jesse knowing Hanzo would stop immediately if he said the safe word. They agreed on the word dragonfruit, it seemed odd but it worked. 

He heard the sound of a cap opening and knew what it meant, shivering under the cold liquid. Hanzo had a sweet tooth, a horrible sweet tooth that was being put to some oh-so-wonderful use as he felt his warm tongue slip down his skin to lap up the chocolate syrup. He whimpered in need as he felt teeth on his inner thigh. Next thing he knew, that sinful mouth was finally, after an hour of torture and teasing - finally, being put to use. He gasped as a slicked up finger found his hole.

"Fuck, Hanz-oh!"


End file.
